Wall-Building
One of the key things to remember is that more than 5 is a waste. Height It is highly suggested that Dwarves build walls no higher than 5 blocks as the higher the wall is built, the further a dwarf will fall. However, it is also suggested that walls are no shorter than 3 blocks. This is because a monster only has to break one block to get over it, meanwhile adding even 1 extra layer doubles that number. Thickness Build walls to a maximum thickness of 4 to 5 blocks. any thicker and it will soon be riddled with holes. Any thinner, and all it takes is 1 goblin with all his bombs to put a big enough hole in it to let the hoard of zombies in. Number It is far better to build many walls of about 4 or 5 blocks in thickness than 1 very thick wall. Having multiple walls allows for dwarves to fall back to the next wall rather than loosing a massive area. This is hard on some maps, so refer to their particular strategies. Openings Always leave an opening in your walls wherever they are. This will control the flow of monsters as well as allow a route of retreat for fellow dwarves who are in front of the wall. Mini PROC Halls Inside Walls By building a tiny PROC hall style construct, you can easily create a flow point for mobs, and a retreat point for dwarves. The mapping in AI zombies will cause them to often head towards this hole, as it offers a quick way in. Dwarves can stay near this hole and control that area of the wall easily by rolling PROCs against the many mobs. It is suggested that the mini hall has a small curve, like a real hall would. It is also recommended the mini hall is 3 blocks tall. By building 2 of these on opposite ends of a wall, it can be easier to hold the front wall longer, without risk of being stuck outside or overrun as easily. Front of Wall There are 2 sides of the wall. This side is the outside, the side facing the mobs. This wall should not have holes or stairs on it, as these render the wall practically irrelevant, seeing the mobs can just climb over it. It should extend the full length of the keep or front or be as long as possible. Otherwise, mobs may be able to just go around. If built between hills, it is also somewhat important to remember that mobs can just climb up and over the wall. This should be a sheer, flat face with no weak points, as these will be targeted. Back of Wall This wall should be mostly flat as well. If not flat, or built in a stair-like fashion, mobs can easily climb up behind and attack dwarves or knock them off the wall with ease. However, a few stairs up onto the wall scattered along the wall is fine, as these will allow the dwarves to climb onto the wall but limit the ways the mobs can get up. Types of Walls 1: The normal wall The normal wall is usually 3-5 thick and 3-5 high. this type of wall is very easy to make and is good for almost any situation. : The huge wall This wall is very big, and is used to stop wolfs, skeletons, pirates, and any other monster that can get over walls. sometimes, this wall can be bad as if its made wrong dwarfs wont be able to shoot arrows. Usually when people make this, the bottom is thick, while the top is just 1 block thin. 3: the tiny wall This wall is just two blocks high, and is usually used for buying time and proc halls. Its not very effective in the fact that gobos can very easily get over it and allow other mobs to get through. Category:Tutorials